


Just A 'Magic Trick'

by Nugggets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE IS FRIENDS AND HAPPY THEY ALL LIVE TOGETHER, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena decides to do a "magic trick" and things happen</p><p>-</p><p>i wrote this at like 2 am in like 20 minutes dont judge me i need to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A 'Magic Trick'

**Author's Note:**

> based on this:
> 
>  
> 
> http://chenkin-nuggets.tumblr.com/post/145602397573/ming-hua-shorsstone-i-just-witnessed-a

This was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. Lena called most of their little ‘family’ to the kitchen. By most, it really meant Jack, Reinhardt, Angela, Lucio, Hana, and Gabe. The others were out doing something else. Jack was skeptical and didn’t feel very good about what was going to happen.

He sat in a chair off to the side as Hana, Lucio, Angela, and Reinhardt gathered around the kitchen counter. There was enough space between Hana and Lucio for him to see what was going on. Gabe stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Jack looked towards him and shrugged. Neither knew what Lena was even going to do and they weren’t sure if they really wanted to know.

“I will be doing a magic trick!” She announced loudly.

Lena opened a water bottle and set it on the counter with the cap off. Everyone was confused. She placed a black towel over it. Hana and Lucio gazed at what she was doing intensely. They were obviously interested in this…”magic trick” she was going to be performing. Angela moved back next to Jack and Gabe, seeming as suspicious as those two.

Everyone in the kitchen watched as Lena waved her hands over the towel covered water bottle. She took off the towel.

Nothing changed. Reinhardt was staring at it oddly. Hana got a very mischievous glint in her eye. Lucio moved closer to the water bottle to examine what changed, if anything. Lena smiled deviously.

“Here, look at the water!”

All except Lucio knew what was coming. Lucio moved his head directly above the water bottle. Suddenly, Lena squeezed the bottle, water getting all over Lucio’s face. Hana gasped, and began to laugh loudly. Angela covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Jack’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Gabe let out the loudest laugh everyone had heard in years. Reinhardt stood there, with an absolutely ridiculous smile on his face, before bursting into laughter.

“I KNEW THAT WAS COMING!” Lucio yelled at Lena, water dripping down his face. Laughter filled the air, all of it coming from the entire group. Tears were in Hana’s eyes from laughing too hard. Just about everyone’s sides hurt.

“Oh, man. You have to admit though, Lucio! It was a good trick!” Lena grinned.

“You should try it on someone else next time, see what happens then!” Lucio said after wiping the water on his face off.

Seeing all this unfold was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> lmao i need to stop


End file.
